


Holiday at 221B

by felixies



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixies/pseuds/felixies
Summary: After a mishap chasing down a killer, you and Sherlock are not on the best terms. It will take the help of a Christmas party to finally air out all your frustrations.





	1. The Chase

A week before the Christmas party, You, John, and Sherlock are in pursuit of a criminal who murdered five women at King's College. The common link is they always meet in Maughan Library before heading off to a location unknown to the police. You refuse to be bait, but Sherlock insists you will be safe. He needs you because you fit the profile of all the victims in the case. With assurance for your safety, you hesitantly agree. 

Your plan brings out the criminal, which helps to ID him, but your cover is quickly blown once the man saw the detective and his companion hiding behind one of the bookshelves. With their plan exposed, the three now pursue the man through the bars and shops nearby. 

You three split up to trap the criminal. You make it to the man first and try to knock him unconscious. You are not quick enough to dodge the man’s assault, he slices your arm slices open by a knife. Catching him off guard, you disarm him with a collapsable nightstick. 

The two men finally caught up to see the tied up unconscious criminal and you on the ground holding your bleeding arm. John immediately tends to your wound as Sherlock calls the Yard to arrest the murderer. This isn’t your first injury since helping the detective, but he broke his promise. You are more ticked off at him than your actual injury. 

***

You spend next week purposefully avoiding any interaction with Sherlock. You don't want to avoid John either, but he can’t help the company he keeps. On the night of the Christmas party, you hope Sherlock picks up a case so the party gets cancelled. Judging from the text you received from John earlier, the party is happening without a hitch at their flat.

With a big sigh, you see Molly dancing around in her room, gleefully choosing dresses and accessories to wear. All you can do is smile. She knows exactly why she is happy. Molly has the biggest crush on Sherlock. Years, you are sure, going by how long Molly has known the consulting detective using the laboratory at St. Bart’s hospital. You don’t understand why Molly can fancy a person like him. You unconsciously rub the still fresh scar at the mere thought of him. You have to get several stitches which you are upset about. Even though you have to dress up for the party, you still need your arm wrapped to keep the wound clean.

“Is the scar bringing you down? Molly asks as she holds up dress after dress in front of you, slowly piecing her outfit together.

“Yeah. I don’t know why I'm going to the party. I'd rather stay here and watch Christmas movies. You’ll definitely enjoy yourself more without me,” you confess. Molly stares in shock.

“Come on. This is one of the few occasions where I get to dress you up to the nines. You’ll love it!" Molly holds up a strapless green dress with a fluffy tulle skirt. "I know you don’t like dresses, but please let this be my gift to you!” Happy about the choice of dress, Molly shoves the outfit for you to hold. You look at it with horror and intimidation.

“I'm not leaving the flat wearing this! It’s snowing outside and I freeze easily,” you complain. Molly rushes over to the closet and starts tossing shoes all over the place before screaming ecstatically. She shoves two thigh-high boots in front of you. Your cheeks start to go red seeing so much leather. “I cannot wear this. It’s breaking so many public decency rules.”

“Put it on, please! At least let me have a look see. Entertain me!” Molly begs. You huff in resignation as you start taking off your clothes. Ever since they became flatmates, Molly made it her duty to dress you up after seeing you in slacks and t-shirt for twenty straight days. You didn't bother to wear blouse or long skirt to the pub. Molly enjoys putting you in clothes which hug your features well, especially your hips and breasts. 

Once you are down to your underwear, Molly gives a shriek. Freaking out, you instantly cover yourself. Molly with mouth open, stomps over to you and pull your arms away. “The bra and knickers don't match! This will not do at all!” Molly pulls you to your room with little regard of nakedness and hurriedly rummage through your drawer before pulling out matching black lace bra and panties. With a sly smile she commands, “You are wearing these tonight, or else I am going to choose a more exposing outfit for you to wear. Am I clear?”

You laugh at Molly’s commanding voice, accepting the underwear and fate. After a few minutes you are now in the green dress and leather boots. As she finished doing your hair, Molly grabs a thick gold and purple striped ribbon and starts tying it around your neck. You quickly halt her hand. “Molly, what do you think you’re doing?”

“The ribbon ties your outfit together. Just as how the silver bow in my hair pulls my outfit together. What’s one more accessory to you?” Molly argues.

You huff. “I don’t want to look like a present for someone to have!” you protest as you hike up the tight strapless bodice up, paranoid that it will fall down your waist. Your hardened look quickly softens as you see Molly pull out all stops to wear you down: her pouty, doe-eyed face.

With a loud sigh, you let go of Molly’s hand as she finishes the last touches of your bow. “I swear, Molly, I don’t know why I’m even dressed up so formally. It’s a house party with people who I don’t need to impress.”

“I know the men are going to lose their minds the moment they see your jaw-dropping outfit. John may rethink having a girlfriend when he sees you. Lestrade may rethink visiting his wife the next day. Who knows, maybe you can break through Sherlock’s blasé veneer once he sees your sexy outfit.”

“You’re making me sound like the symbol for infidelity. Also don’t be ridiculous about Sherlock. You’re the one who fancies him, not me. At least he wouldn’t let you play bait for his cases,” you say touching your arm once more. Your head snaps back to reality once you feel something silky. You see the same designed ribbon wrapped over your wound, the exact ribbon design is also wrapped around your neck. You look up at Molly and see a smile. “It looks cute on you. Covers your wound well. That and I had a lot more ribbon to use up, so you’re welcome.”

“I absolutely doubt that none of the men in that room won’t look twice towards my direction,” You assure, though a little sad at the possibility. “Not even he would care,” you mumble.


	2. An Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to a time where Sherlock's idle hands lead to an eventful afternoon.

Your mind wanders to a memory from a month ago when you were taking a sabbatical from work. You found yourself spending all your time at 221B, keeping yourself busy. John was out working the entire day, which left you and Sherlock at the flat. He requested your help on a couple of experiments since he didn’t have a case to work on, so you abided. Things went as normal, until they had a long span of time to wait during one of the experiments involving fingerprint deterioration. 

You spent the time taking a nap on the sofa until you felt a hand caress your face. Your mind starts to wake up, but the touch disappeared, letting yourself fall back to sleep. You thought you heard a low chuckle, but doesn’t think much of it. Your consciously start to wake up again as you feel the same hand brushing between your breasts resting on your belly. The hand making its way under your shirt gliding back up to your breasts. With a sudden jolt of feeling you wake up to see a pair of blue and green eyes staring back. His eyes lost in thought.

“So that got you to wake up entirely? Interesting,” Sherlock notes as he continues to rub up your chest. You swat his hand away and sit up, freaked out he was groping you in your sleep. It’s hard for you to hide your blushing cheeks though.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Sherlock?” You shout. You'll never admit how much you felt turned on knowing the consulting detective was touching your skin. 

Sherlock, kneeling in front of you, pushes himself between your legs as he got close to you, causing you to blush even more. His smile expanding. 

“Why are you so close? Is there something on my face?” you joke, but your mouth becomes dry from feeling his breath on your skin. You can feel your heat below taking over, trying so hard not to look aroused.

“Goosebumps on your skin raised suddenly from proximity. The black of your pupils pushing your irises so far they simply disappear. Your breaths short and shallow. Yes, you are perfect for my experiment,” Sherlock purrs as he starts nipping at your neck and rubbing your thighs. Try as you might, you have been long overdue for intimacy. You know how dangerous Sherlock can be, especially when it comes to women, but you never expected how expertly he can be with his touches. You thought you overheard Mycroft say that he is a virgin, but the way he moves makes you skeptical of that expectation. 

In your mind, you desperately wants to push him away, but your hands had other ideas, one grasping at his black curls as the other slowly unbuttoning his purple shirt. Sherlock and you spent the remaining time on his bed, naked, giving pleasure to each other. His cock buried deep in you, your tongue making circles on Sherlock’s nipples, pushing each other over the edge. 

You never knew he could be capable of such intimacy. When he admitted his virginity, you show him how to push a woman to orgasm, rolling him on his back as you straddle his cock, rocking him inside. You take his hands to play with your nipples and clit. 

He is a quick study and goes beyond your teachings, experimenting with his own techniques, pulling you into another orgasm. Unable to control how tight you became he follows after, groaning your name. As soon as your highs comes down, you both clean up and move back to the kitchen to finish up the experiment they were waiting on. John enters the den soon after they settled back in the kitchen, confused about the dishevelment of the flat.

Since then, Sherlock acted like it never happened, making you assume this was only a fling, another thing to do out of boredom. Much to your dismay, you wanted more, but knowing Sherlock’s desires, you decided to bury any feelings for him deep inside.


	3. The Party

“Care to wager a bet?” Molly brings up as she finishes your makeup.   
You snap back to reality. "What are you proposing?" you ask.

"If any of the men go slack jawed to your big reveal, your punishment is to go for the rest of the party without any knickers on," Molly offers. 

“Then you will if no one flirts with me.” Knowing for sure how this bet will end, you accept it.

The party couldn't come fast enough. You and Molly arrive at 221B when Sherlock finishes playing a Christmas tune on his violin. With presents in tow, you all greet each other and get drinks. Without any hint of modesty, Molly sheds off her overcoat to show off her dress. Whistles and compliments are heard as you scoff.

“Show off,” you mutter to yourself, unaware John is behind you, taking off your coat.

“Holy Mary!” John calls out. Your overcoat covered a great deal of the outfit, so seeing your skirt spring out and the strapless bodice cause the others to holler out in compliments. Out of curiosity, you look towards Sherlock to see if he reacts. Such a cool and hidden demeanor, all you could catch was him sneaking a glance, clenching his jaw, and his hands tighten before he starts typing on John’s laptop. “You look amazing. I always knew there was body underneath the baggy clothes, but just wow,” John blabs. You can't help blushing, but see his glass almost empty. Liquid courage takes us all. You assume by how he’s holding his glass he’s had a few before arriving. 

Your demeanor changes as soon as you see a tall woman holding a tray of desserts behind him, staring intently at the doctor. She quickly moves close to offer some treats, which you take politely.

“Thanks, Jeanette, is it?” you ask. The woman smiles at you with appreciation.

“Yes it is. Glad to know at least one of John’s friends remembers his girlfriend’s name.” Her comment can only be directed to Sherlock.

Molly suddenly appears and whispers to you, “Looks like I won with flying colors.” Confused by what she is referring to, you match Molly’s gaze to the kitchen, finding a slack-jawed DI absentmindedly staring at you. You smile slyly and winks at him, causing him to spill a little of his drink on the floor. Apologetically, he cleans up the mess, while Molly pulls you to the bathroom. “Okay, time to hold your end of the bargain.” With pride, you relinquish your lace underwear to Molly.

“I don’t see how Sherlock calls you nice and shy. Clearly he hasn’t seen this side of you,” you observe.

“I’m sure I’m not the one he’s seeing a new side of,” Molly teases. “Have fun out there,” she wishes, leaving you in the bathroom.

Paranoid of bending over or keeping your legs closed, you spent most of the party standing. Luckily the boots have some comfort so standing isn’t too difficult of a feat. You walk over to the kitchen as you grab a glass of white wine.

Lestrade strides over next to you as he whispers, “You look great by the way,” Lestrade begins, his voice huskier than you’ve noticed before. Pointing to the tattoo on your chest he says, “I also didn’t know you have ink on you.” You blush as you touch it. “A star inside a sun? Is that devil worship?”

“It’s harmless. I got this during my goth phase. I just thought it looked cool,” you admit.

“It looks good on you. Smoking even. That with your dress and those leather boots are quite fetching. Who knows, maybe I can bring you back to my place after the party is over and unwrap this lovely gift. I’ll even show you my tattoo,” he flirts as he places a hand on the small part of your back, tracing small circles. You immediately blushes at Lestrade’s direct demeanor, he too feeling the effects of whiskey he is drinking.  
Keeping your cool, you point out, “Won’t your wife get mad you’re flirting?”

“It’s window shopping, sweetheart. Besides I’m traveling tomorrow. Things aren’t officially patched up yet. Many things can happen between now and then.” His voice at a low whisper is a turn on. It’s been long since her last go between the sheets, and you feel a slight wetness between your thighs, immediately hoping no one sees any sign of it on your leg.

“Don’t bother seeing your wife tomorrow,” Sherlock flatly says, “she is sleeping with the PE teacher. You’re better left off to pursue ‘sweetheart’ anyway. Judging by the way her legs are moving, trying to find friction, and her shallow breathing, she is clearly turned on from whatever frivolous whispers you’re speaking into her ear.” Both you and Lestrade are speechless.

Without warning, Sherlock feels a hard slap on his face and quickly looks up to see you huffing, your eyes clearly spelling out the hurt he made you feel. Surprise on his face, he sees you grab your coat and walk out of the flat. He feels everyone’s stares. Realizing exactly what he has done, Sherlock runs out of the door. As he exits his flat he sees you standing at the corner waiting for a cab to drive by. Hearing the crunching of his shoes, you quickly look over to see him standing in front of you with regret in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly.

“For what? You were merely observing. Why should you care what you see to be true?” you mock.

“Why did you flirt with Lestrade?"

You smile smugly. "He came onto me. Like would you care just sitting there working."

"I never let my heart rule my head, but seeing you chat him and John made me want to pull you away and claim you as my own,” Sherlock strains. Skeptical by his remark, you move closer to him to check for any lies.

“One month,” you simply say. “One month and you never said a word to me about it. Why? Were you bored with me?” Sherlock understands right away. He shifts in his stance, finding the snow more interesting to look at right now.

“I was confused. I couldn’t help myself see you sleeping soundly, looking captivating. It became apparent I hold emotional attachments to you beforehand and did not know how to express it. I assumed right after you don’t want to deal with me and move on,” Sherlock confesses. “I tried burying these emotions, but seeing you tonight made it difficult to hold back this jealousy.” 

He wraps his arms around her waist as he captures her lips. The last time they kissed it was rough and straining. This time there is more softness and support in this kiss. There is more want and desire and as they pull apart they are left panting, the cold of the outside showing so much heat from their breaths. “I’m trying to get better, but I still have much to learn. Don’t leave please.” 

You have never heard him beg before. The only thing you can do is kiss him back happily. “Okay, Sherlock. I’ll come back inside.” 

Once they return, everyone hoots seeing Sherlock hold your hand. He quickly separates his grasp as he sees Lestrade handing John a fiver. Clearly seeing what they bet on, you take this moment to recapture Sherlock’s hand and his lips.

“Get a room, you two,” Lestrade calls out. You breaks the kiss, leaving Sherlock speechless and red from embarrassment. Before he could speak, a moan sound shatters the silence. You knows that noise. Irene Adler. You move away from Sherlock as you grab your drink. 

Moments later you see Sherlock rushing out the door. “Typical. I knew it,” you mutter to yourself. Unexpectedly, Sherlock comes back to the flat to plant a kiss on your lips.

“Sorry. I have to go. I promise I’ll be back later,” Sherlock says pleading. You nod understanding before he leaves the flat.


	4. The After Party

The night winds down. Molly and Lestrade left for their respective works. Jeanette and Mrs. Hudson are wrapping up leftovers and clearing the mess. John and you are in Sherlock’s room by the request of his brother, Mycroft, to make sure Sherlock is not using drugs again. John paces back and forth on the phone once again with Mycroft.

Jeanette sits next to you who is currently drinking tea and reading a novel. “I want to thank you,” Jeanette says. 

You are caught off guard by her gratitude that you put the book down. “I haven’t done anything,” You admit.

“You’ve been nice to me, which I can’t say the same for Sherlock Holmes. What do you see in him anyway? He seems like a tough person to be around,” Jeanette confesses.

You smile, “Clearly you saw how quickly Sherlock can push my buttons. He is sweet though and cares in his own way.”

John walks over to the two women. “Do you mind if I have a word with Jeanette?” You nod and grab your book to take with you to the living room. Once you close the door, you hear shouting immediately. You want to make sure things are okay, but you promised John to give them some time alone. Once you see Jeanette rush past, John slowly walks through Sherlock’s door, his face dishearten.

“Are you okay? What happened in there?” you ask.

“Jeanette broke up with me,” John says flopping down on Sherlock’s bed. “She said she shouldn’t have to compete with anyone for my attention.”

You sit beside him. “What did Mycroft tell you over the phone?”

“He said stay with him to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid,” John answers. “Fat load that will do him.”

You sigh, “Did you tell him I can stay with him tonight?”

“Yeah, but he felt better if I stayed around too. Alone again,” John curtly says closing his eyes.

“Sorry about that, John. Go sleep it off. I’ll wait up for him.” You help him up. John and Sherlock pass each other in hallway. Sherlock takes off his coat and scarf asking, “What happened with John?”

You answer, “His girlfriend broke up with her.”

Sherlock, without missing a beat, “Pity.”

You turn around. “She broke up with him because of you.”

He walks over to you. “Obviously.”

You cross your arms. “Are you even guilty about that?”

“Why? You didn’t care about her,” Sherlock deduces.

“I was at least polite to her.” Sherlock smiles at your remark and pulls you close for a kiss. 

“She wasn’t right for him anyway. You knew that too.” How much you love feelings his lips on yours. “Bed now,” Sherlock pants.

He pulls you on top of him. Sherlock kisses you senseless, his hands roaming around until he settles underneath your skirt. His low rumbles leaves you so turned on. “I never thought Molly would go through with the bet. How long did it take you to realize that you were never going to win against her?” He rubs his hand against your wetness, a finger finding its way inside your folds as he rubs your clit.

You cry out in moans at his mere touch. He nips your neck grunting, “Seeing Lestrade talk to you and knowing that you were without your underwear drove me wild with jealousy. I even saw a trace of your nectar dripping down your leg. Does his voice really turn you on? I should have taken you right then and there to show you are mine.”

“You knew about the bet?” you ask, greeted only with a big grin on Sherlock’s face. It said everything. “You told her to do it, didn’t you.”

“I even put in a request to dress you up like a Christmas present. Looks like she delivered well,” Sherlock rumbles as he pulls on your bow on your neck. “Don’t worry about Miss Hooper. I’ve sent Lestrade over to her as reward. You are the best Christmas gift ever, all wrapped and tied with a bow. She even picked one matching my shirt. How appropriate. Oh I can’t wait to unwrap you.” He pulls against the bow on your arm, which is met with a sharp yelp from you. Small tears appear on your face and Sherlock quickly lets go. He kisses your injury tenderly. “I’m sorry I let you get caught up in that case. I shouldn’t let you go on your own.”

“I thought you didn’t care about my safety. You promised I’ll be alright if I play bait,” you quietly admit. Sherlock kisses you softly as his arms wrap around you protectively.

“I thought I could get to you in time. Who knows what might happen if John and I got there later. You could have…” Sherlock trails off. Pain and anger are in his eyes thinking the worst if a minute too late. He pushes the thought out of his mind and kisses your neck and arms. “If anyone ever tries to touch you like that again, I’ll make sure their bodies never get discovered,” Sherlock promises. 

You kiss his nape and undoes his buttons kissing every newly exposed part of his skin, his head pushed hard against the headboard groaning your name as you push off his shirt.

“What are you waiting for, Holmes? Time to unwrap your gift,” you sly. Sherlock sheds off your dress, smiling at the two other hidden tattoos no other man knows about. He traces each one with his tongue, you writhing against his constrained bulge. “I missed this,” you pant as your hand threads through his black curls, his mouth exploring your newly exposed breasts. You toe off his shoes and pulls down his trousers, his cock jutting up. Unable to resist, you close your mouth over his cock, sucking and licking it as your hand pumps his base.

“You feel divine,” Sherlock pants as his hand now finds the back of your head, pushing you to take more of him in your mouth. “It’s like last time, imagining you around me as you straddle me. Ecstatic.” Hearing his words reverberating the room has you slowly rubbing your clit. 

Before taking yourself over the edge, he removes you and rolls you over, your back to the bed with him hovering over you. He unzips your leather boots, kissing your legs down. “I knew the leather boots and your exposed tattoo would catch Lestrade’s attention. You should have seen the looks he gave you the endure night. I always knew he had a leather kink. Judging by his eyes, he undressed you mentally many times over. Oh how you turned him on.” 

He moves back up to you, kissing your lips passionately as he bore his tongue inside, tasting him on you. His cock rubbing up and down your folds as your eyes flutter closed. “You like that, don’t you? You’ve turned me on so much tonight. Time for your reward, darling,” he roughly says as he buries his cock inside of you. The sudden movement catches you off guard, claiming your mouth on his once more, moans escaping.

“Aren’t you afraid of protection?” you hesitantly ask. Sherlock smiles.

“Hope you don’t mind. I rummaged through your things and saw a pill container. Exactly one month since you started using it. I wonder what brought that up all so suddenly,” Sherlock teases as he moves in a slow pace, his hips rolling as he thrusts into you. He learned a lot about what makes you writhe under him. He tugs at your ribbon around your neck as he fucks you deeper, harder. Your moans detail a mixture of pain and pleasure, something you’re growing to like. His cock so buried deep, hitting you in all the right places as you wrap your legs around his waist, wanting him closer.

“Holy shit! You're a fucking beast,” you pant out, tugging his hair. You suck on his neck, bursting out groans from his mouth. You laugh, but immediately gasp at the hard pounding of his cock deep inside you.

“What a dirty mouth you have. I want that mouth to scream my name. Cum for me,” Sherlock commands. Hearing his baritone voice, you can’t last any longer, feeling your pussy tighten around his cock. Everything is pulsing, your legs wrap around his waist, wanting more. Your shouts so loud, cursing God and screaming his name. 

“That’s it! Come for me, darling! Say my name!” Feeling you tighten and hearing his name pines him to thrust as hard as he can, pulling you both into orgasm, spilling himself inside of you, moaning your name against your shoulder. Hot and sweaty, Sherlock kisses you compassionately. He slowly pulls out, making sure you aren’t too sore.

After cleaning up, Sherlock joins you in bed, holding you close and nuzzling his head on your shoulder. Your ribbons now discarded on the floor as he kisses your neck. You hums so sweet and soft.

“Please be mine. I won’t be able to handle seeing you with anyone else.” This is the second time he’s begged. You can see in his eyes he tells the truth. You kiss his cupid bow lips before nuzzling next to him.

“I’m all yours. I promise.”


End file.
